


Puppie

by shy_boi



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Petplay, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_boi/pseuds/shy_boi
Summary: Akira's a good boy.





	Puppie

Ryo pulls the collar behind Akira’s head, then pulls it forward around his neck. The thick material flows through his hands, snagging slightly on the ridges of his fingertips. Ryo pulls the leather tongue through the buckle, the metal clicking together in a satisfying way.

“There,” Ryo says. “Now anyone who finds you will know that you’re mine.”

A smirk unfolds across his face. Akira looks to be a mixture of hesitant and hopeful, excited to be wearing the collar but still unsure.

“I'm not sure, Ryo…. Do you really think demons will understand this?” 

Ryo laughs in response, then leans in and pulls his hair out of flopping in front of his face. He gives Akira a quick kiss.

“If they don't, they’ll have to answer to me.”

Akira’s face blushes to a deep red. Ryo wants to shake his head - his pet didn't yet understand exactly what it meant to be owned. 

“Akira…” Ryo begins as he trails his hands down, slipping his hand under the fabric of Akira’s shirt.

He seems to come to attention with that. His head snaps up with excitement. Akira twitches a little as he tries to stay still, energy coursing through his muscles.

“Be a good pet for me and stay like that… I'm going to mark you.”

Akira’s responds with a nervous whimper. He sits straight, still, trying not to move except as Ryo pulls his arms up to remove his shirt.

Ryo tosses the shirt aside, it landing with a light thump. He traces a pattern onto his pet’s skin, some sort of complex sigil. Akira’s leg begins to twitch slightly as the roaming finger hits sensitive points in his flesh. He was starting to become hard, his underwear slowly becoming tighter around him.

“Be a good boy and just give me one more moment,” Ryo mutters as he continues to draw the sigil.

Without warning, he drops his head to Akira’s nipple. He bites. Hard. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make Akira shout out in pain. The skin turns red. The teeth marks don't fade away, but stay as they are.

“Good boy,” Ryo coos. “You’re such a good boy.”


End file.
